Card readers for reading credit cards or the like are a familiar feature of modern life. In order for commerce to proceed using such devices, the devices must be secure so that they cannot be manipulated to facilitate fraudulent transactions.
US-A-2004/0120101 discloses a card reader in which circuitry is enclosed in a tamper-detecting enclosure. However, the chip card contact module is mounted outside of the tamper-detecting enclosure.